The Digidestined Go To Hogwarts!
by KT Ichijouji
Summary: Rated PG just in case. The DDs each receive a letter inviting them to Hogwarts. Many adventures await. Sort of AU.
1. Davis's Surprise

KT: Kaiser, do you want to do the honors?  
  
Kaiser: Sure. KT doesn't own Digimon or Harry Potter. They belong to their owners.  
  
Ken: No duh!  
  
Kaiser: Quiet, fool.  
  
KT: If I did own them, I would have made this happen in the television show.  
  
Kaiser: And that is exactly why we are grateful that she doesn't  
  
KT: And what's that supposed to mean?  
  
Kaiser: Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!  
**********************************************************  
BRIIIIIIIIIING!!! Davis's alarm clock went off. He and Demiveemon shrieked and jumped out of bed.  
  
"Oh, s'just the (Yawns) alarm clock. Well, Demiveemon, I'm gonna get some breakfast. I'll be back!" Davis yawned again and then smiled at the small blue digimon. He went into the kitchen and grabbed two bowls and two spoons. June walked into the kitchen and stared as he poured Cap'n Crunch into the bowls.  
  
"Why do you have two bowls again?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm a growing boy." Davis mumbled as he poured the milk.  
  
"If you keep eating like this, you're going to get fat." June said  
  
"No way! I play enough soccer to keep me looking sharp." Davis argued.  
  
"Whatever. Just get the mail." June said as she poured herself some orange juice. Davis dragged himself to the front door, opened it, and reached inside the mailbox. He grabbed the mail and closed the door.  
  
"Junk, Bill, have you seen me (Pic of Oikawa). Hello, what's this?" Davis paused at a heavy yellow envelope addressed to him in acid green ink. He felt something bumpy on the back. He flipped it over to see a wax stamp of an "H" with a lion, a badger, an eagle, and a snake surrounding it. He dashed back to the kitchen, threw all but his letter on the table, stuck his letter in his mouth, grabbed his two bowls now filled with cereal, and headed back to his room.  
  
"What'cha got, Davis?" Demiveemon asked as Davis plopped down on the floor next to him.  
  
"Just a letter." He was struggling to open the letter when he remembered the seal.  
  
"What's it say?" Demiveemon said through a mouthful of cereal. Davis was looking at the letter with wide eyes. Veemon tried to look at the letter.  
  
" 'Dear Mr. Motomiya, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Witchcraft? That stuff is real?" Davis almost shouted. Demiveemon looked puzzled.  
  
"What does all that mean?" Demiveemon asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, buddy, but I think we'll find out soon. 'Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Receptions upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised. Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith. We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts heritage.'" Davis pulled out another sheet of parchment that was behind the first.  
  
"I'm surprised you won't tell me what all this means." Demiveemon said, his face turning red.  
  
"I'm surprised I just read all those big words." Davis said. Demiveemon was redder than a cherry tomato.  
  
"I wish you'd tell me what all this means!" Demiveemon groaned.  
  
" 'First years will require: 3 sets of plain work robes, one plain pointed hat for day wear, on pair of dragon hide gloves. And the following set of books: The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk, A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Aldabert Waffling, A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. All students must be equipped with: One wand, one standard size 2 pewter cauldron. And may bring, if they desire, an owl, a cat, or a toad.' Demiveemon, do you know what this means?" Davis said, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Uh, no. I've been asking you for the past five minutes or so." Demiveemon said, looking extremely angry.  
  
"This means I'm a wizard!" Davis yelled! Demiveemon fell backwards, returning to his normal shade of blue. Davis jumped up and ran out of his bedroom.  
  
"Dad, Mom, June, come here!" Davis yelled. His parents and sister came running into the living room.  
  
"What, oh no, did you wet the bed again, sweetie?" His mom asked. She looked concerned. Davis frowned.  
  
"No! Anyway, look at this!" Davis said, holding out his letter. June snatched it and read it quickly. Her eyes grew wide as she handed it over to her parents. They, too, read it.  
  
"No fair! I wanna go, too!" June whined.  
  
"Put a sock in it, June!" Davis said. His parents stared at him.  
  
"Well, Davis, I don't know what to say. They hardly gave us any information. For all we know, this could be some scheme." His dad said.  
  
"Look on the bottom of the first page, dad." Davis pointed to it. It read, 'If any questions, please send an owl to Albus Dumbledore.' The whole family heard a tap on the terrace window. They looked over to it and saw an owl tapping on the glass. Davis walked over and opened the door. The large, brown owl hopped in on it's little legs.  
  
"Don't let that animal in the house!" Davis's mom yelled. June shrieked. The owl looked up at them and cocked its head. Mr. Motomiya seemed to know what this meant and went to the study to get paper and a pen. He returned shortly, sat down at the kitchen, and began to write.  
  
'Dear Mr. Dumbledore,  
Davis is extremely excited about going to your school, but we have a few questions. First, where is this 'Hogwarts'? Second, where can we find all of the school supplies? I've been to many stores and I'm sure that I have never seen even one of these items. And last, when does school start? Thank you for your time, Mr. Dumbledore.  
Sincerely,  
Mr. Motomiya  
  
He sealed the letter into the envelope and wrote, 'Albus Dumbledore' on the front. The owl looked up at him, flew up to the table, and grabbed the letter in his beak. Davis went back to the terrace door and opened it. The owl flew out and off into the sky. Mrs. Motomiya and June stood looking dumbfounded. Then the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Davis made a mad dash for the phone.  
  
"Hello. Oh, hi, Kari!" Davis said into the receiver.  
  
"Davis, there's going to be a meeting over here at 10:00." Kari said.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Davis took on a serious tone.  
  
"Not really. We just need to discuss something. I'll see ya'! Bye!" Kari said.  
  
"Bye!" Davis said as he hung up the phone. He sighed in content  
  
"Who was it?" June asked.  
  
"Kari." Davis sighed. He looked like he had just been given a million dollars.  
  
"Oh. Is she your girlfriend?" June asked. Davis smiled.  
  
"I guess you could say that." And with that he went to take a shower.  
**********************************************************  
KT: What do you think of it so far? Please review! (Gets tackled down by a pink object) Ahhhh!!!!! Who let Susie in here?  
  
Susie: Do you wanna pway pwincess pwetty pants with me?  
  
Kaiser: Nooooo!!! Must not hear incorrect grammer!  
  
KT: Henry, take your little sister away!  
  
Henry: Sorry guys, but I am going to Hong Kong to visit some relatives and you were the person I could find to take care of her.  
  
KT: But... I... oh man.  
  
Henry: Gotta book it! See ya'!  
  
KT: Izzy, cut the transmission for me. 


	2. Someone Else Receives a Letter?

Yay! Part two at last!  
  
**********************************************************  
"Mother, I'm home." Ken Ichijouji said as he walked into the door. He set his school bag down by the door and yelled for his mother again. He assumed she had left for work already when she didn't answer. He walked into the small kitchen and noticed a note laying on the table. It read,  
  
'Hi sweetie! Hope you had a good day at school. I went to work a little early today. Your snack is in the fridge. I'll be back at 7:00. I love you.  
Mom  
PS- Would you check the mail?'  
  
Ken scowled and tossed the note in the trash. He ignored the snack in the fridge and headed back to the door. He poked his arm out and opened the tiny mailbox. It felt like there were four letters in it. He grabbed the letters and shut the door tightly to keep the air conditioning inside. He glanced down at the letters he was carrying. There were only three. The first one was the electric bill, the second was ANOTHER scholorship for Ken, and the third was a very thick envelope made of parchment. He tossed the first two envelopes onto the table and went into his room. He switched on his desk light and opened the envelope with his letter opener. Out fell two pieces of parchment. He picked up the first one and read it carefully. Once he finished reading it he looked it over again in shock. Finally he spoke to himself in a soft voice.  
  
"I don't believe it. Me, a wizard?" Reality hit him and he grinned evilly.  
  
'This could help my plans.'  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Ok, ok, I know it's short. If I didn't put it out now, I probably never would. Hope you like anyways. If you get a bee in your bonnet, could you review?! I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I can if I do (instead of procrastinating, teehee...) 


End file.
